Display devices such as a smartphone or the like are configured to display an operation screen, in which generally square icons, associated with various functions, are arranged. A user can cause the display device to perform a desired function, by selecting the desired icon on the operation screen, as disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature (PTL) 1 cited below.